These Are the Days
by Killer Moth
Summary: A coda to Teen Titans Go's thirty sixth's issue. It is a simple moment of "catch up" between Robin and Wonder Girl.


Disclaimer: No way, man.

Author's Note: Time for a more long-winded introduction, here. With the introduction of Wonder Girl to "Teen Titans Go" this past October, I mulled as to whether I can continue disregarding TTG as canon in deference to the animated series. And, honestly, I still don't, particularly as no one connected with the show wrote her characterization. However, since it is the only way to address animated Wonder Girl since the animated series lamentably couldn't, here is my take.

Given Donna's multiple canon reboots, I'm going with the Wolfman take as shown in the 1984 issue "Who Is Donna Troy?" I don't want to necessarily, but I figured it would cover the bases as I have the actual issue on hand. Beyond that, I'll try my best to acknowledge for maybe some of the Haney/Cardy canon, because I'm a sucker like that. That's my official stance on her, unless that changes (as it can) and that will be appropriately updated.

Beta: Busy, yep.

Timeline: Immediately after "Teen Titans Go!" #36.

------------------------------------------------------

The sunlit waves splashed alongside the island surrounding Titans Tower. For a solitary Robin, he basked in the effervescent sunlight and timed the surfs' tempo. Meanwhile, his other Titans focused themselves on a reunion within the monolithic Tower — after all, how often does a Titan encounter with the reclusive amazon heroine, Wonder Girl?

Conversely, the Teen Wonder schlepped for the serene bay, his analytical brain rapt in rumination. What was the source of his brooding this time? Darned if he knew. A zephyr blustered behind him.

"Robin?" voiced the female reverb of Wonder Girl. He continued to face the ocean as she landed beside him.

"Is there trouble? I didn't hear my Communicator activate." He probed his utility belt, scouring for the device.

"Oh, no. All is well. I was wondering why you're out there, instead of being inside with all the others," she inquired sympathetically.

He ceased his rummaging and unwound himself. "I was simply lost in thought. It's been a long day, Wonder Girl."

"Over what, may I ask? I know we had a big adventure today with the Gordanians and Blackfire. She does not strike me as a memorable opponent," she sneered. The Titans' latest confrontation with Starfire's infamous sister was still fresh in her mind.

"She's not."

"What is it, then?"

"Actually, I'm not sure." He eyed her in his peripheral vision. Her attentions were still aimed upon him.

"Oh, Robin, as always, you are as insightful as Athena, but as oblivious as Lethe." She bobbled her head in chagrin.

He chuckled mirthlessly. "If you could, cut the Greek platitudes, please."

"Very well, for you, I will. Is this a problem that you can run away from?"

His eyes narrowed. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I know what you're like when you brood. How do your teammates endure you so?" the amazon prodded.

"You'd be surprised with them — I certainly am."

"They are a unique bunch. I find it interesting that you do so well with them."

"What would you like me to say, Wonder Girl?"

"What you're feeling. Tell me, do Starfire or Raven have this difficult a time with you?" she gaily grilled.

"Yes and no." He sensed the rhythm of the swells augmenting.

"Alright, be stubborn. You know, I strangely miss that of you. I wish I can be here more often, or at all." Her cadence was wistful.

"That isn't on your head."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it, either. I know you're in good hands with these four. I can sense your closeness to them, whether you want to admit it or not."

His features softened. "They _are_ a good bunch, when they want to be."

"See? Was that so hard?"

Robin donned a smirk. "Like having my teeth pulled."

"Your humor is improving. Too bad, I rather like your corny jokes," Wonder Girl tittered.

He elevated an eyebrow. "You do?"

"I do. Just another thing I miss about you."

"I missed you, too." An epiphany churned within him. "I…do miss the days we've had together, however brief."

"Maybe more than you thought?"

"Maybe," he retorted noncommittally.

"I wish I could stay to help you sort all that, but I do have to leave. You know 'Mom'," she sighed.

"I do. How is she?"

"She's good. Sometimes, she worries too much. I don't blame her after what I've been through, like with the fire and my parents." She lowered her eyes in her sudden melancholia.

"I know. Parents are supposed to worry." The teenager recalled his biological parents, in spite of the vague memories.

"Yeah. Um, have you spoken to Batman, lately?" She anticipated all of his reactions.

"No. Haven't in a few years," he said in a monotone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I know, Robin, but I can still worry about you." The metahuman soothingly gripped his shoulder.

He was momentarily silent. "Wonder Girl, I'm actually okay. Despite everything, I like my new life now. I like being a Titan. And I like my motley crew. I just…"

"What?" The breakthrough she was rooting for. She clasped a tad tauter.

"I just wish my life would slow down a little. I've been through quite a lot since I saw you last. I've faced Slade Wilson, Brother Blood and the H.I.V.E. Academy, heck, I've faced Trigon and most recently, the Brotherhood of Evil. And, that's not counting my team being torn apart several times." His voice was laced with exacerbation.

"You've always had the strength to see it through, Robin. Just like Hercules," she beamed and delicately patted him on the back.

He good-naturedly groaned at the chestnut. "What did I say about that?"

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"I've missed this, too. The bantering, I think seeing you again brought it all back." Robin divulged at last.

"Yeah. I wish it doesn't have to be in spurts. If I could, I'd love to run away to just bum around with you guys," Wonder Girl jibed in her attempt to alleviate the tension.

"And have Man's world risk war with the amazons? You're better off joyriding the invisible jet," he deadpanned.

"That's the Robin I know," she chirped.

"Yeah, what about you? Are you happy with your life?" His lift shifted to somber.

"I'm not a complainer; I am doing fine, too. Remind me to tell you some of my recent stories with Wonder Woman, when I have more time."

"She's a lucky heroine to have you."

"Just like Batman was when he was with you," she expressed tenderly.

"I'll get to it, Wonder Girl. I promise."

"Do it before one of you gets killed. I'll spare you the Elysian Fields reference, but I wouldn't help you there, anyway."

"Not like he'd go to Tartarus."

"That's actually easier to get to."

"I bet," he guffawed.

She grinned and pored over him. "I should go, Robin. Take care of yourself until I see you next."

"You, too, Wonder Girl."

The lass sloped in for an amiable kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Stop hiding within yourself, Dick. It will only make your odyssey worse."

"Don't worry; my teammates will keep me in line. Like you do." The male ignored his subsequent blush.

"I know my work isn't done yet. I'll be back to check on you. Until next time." She soared into the air and glided back from whence she came. The sun dipped downward, adopting an intense vermillion hue.

"Until next time, Donna." The water's crescendo evidently stilled itself. Robin smiled and surveyed the tranquil setting.

"You always did have that effect on me," he murmured to himself.

------------------------------------------------------

Leave me a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
